Twin Love
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: Two new students, Yami and Atem, come to Yugi and Heba's school. They quickly become friends and they soon find out they have a crush on the two new students. After a while, Yami and Yugi get together and so does Atem and Heba. This might seem nice, but Yami and Atem are hiding somthing that they want no one to know about, not even their boyfriends. Yaoi Yami X Yugi Atem X Heba
1. The New Students

Wolf: Now I know I have Stuck In The Middle right now, but I wanted to attempt to write two stories at a time. This story is really random, because I thought of it a long time ago so. I'm going to make it good and I know people will like it. Plus the chapter will be a bit short and I am sorry for that, but usually a lot will happen in each chapter.

Paring:

Puzzleshipping (Yami X Yugi)

Blindshipping (Atem X Heba)

Summary:

Yugi and Heba were like any other high school kids at Domino High, but two new students come into their school and into their homeroom. Once the twin boys saw the new students, Yami and Atem, they were attracted to them. After a while they became great friends, but the two boys had a secret to keep that they want no one to know. Then Yugi and Heba then fall for the Yami and Atem and ask them out. Even with the two together, Yami and Atem don't want their new boyfriends to find out what they are. When it is Yami and Atem's 17th birthday, Yugi and Heba go to their house to surprise them. When they didn't expect could change their view on everything. What could Yami and Atem's secret be? Will Yugi and Heba still love them after they find out? Or will something else split them apart?

Warnings:  
Yaoi

Tea Bashing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Students

Somewhere in Domino City, Japan, twin brothers wave bye to their grandpa as they left to go to school. The two lived in a game shop, but lived on the upper level of it with their grandpa. The two twins where Yugi and Heba Motou. They both had amethyst eyes and gravity defying star shaped black hair with amethyst tips with yellow lightning bolt bangs that covered their faces. Heba had tan skin compared to Yugi's pale skin.

"Come on Yugi or well be late for school." Heba called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Yugi called back.

The two ran down the sidewalk towards school. As they got to the gate of school, a blond male, a female brunet, and a male brunet with triangle shaped hair stood there.

"About time you two got here." The blond said.

"Oh shut up Joey, not like you're any better with sleeping in." Heba said.

Joey shut his mouth.

"Think before you say anything Joey." The girl brunet said.

"Thank you Tea." Yugi said.

The group want inside the school before they were late.

"What's up Yug? You're more excited then normal." Joey pointed out.

"I don't know, I never noticed. I just have a feeling something is going to happen today." Yugi told him.

"Well you never know Yugi something might happen." Joey said.

Yugi nodded.

They all put their things in their lockers and headed to their homeroom. Before the bell rang, all the students would just talk in homeroom. The group of friends sat in the desks in the corner of the room and talked. When the bell rang and the teacher came in, everyone hurried to their respected seats. They all settled down as the teacher started to talk.

"Now before we start our lessons for today, I have a announcement." The teacher started.

Everyone had their attention on her.

"We have two new students joining us today. So I want you to be nice to them on their first day." The teacher said.

All the kids nodded.

"_I knew that something was going on today."_ Yugi thought with a smile.

The door to the room opened and two boys walked in. as soon as Yugi and Heba spotted them they had attraction to them.

One boy was tan while the other was pale. They both had the same hair style as Yugi and Heba, but had extra lightning bolt streaks going up their hair. They went to the board and wrote their names.

"Class this is Yami and Atem Sennen. They moved here from the country side. I want all of you to make them feel welcome." The teacher said.

Everyone nodded.

"Yami, you can take a seat next to Yugi." The teacher told the pale one.

Yugi held up his hand to tell Yami where he was. Yami slowly made his way back and sat down.

"Now, Atem, you can take a seat beside Heba." The teacher told the tan one.

Heba held his hand up and Atem walked to his desk.

The teacher turned around and started the lesson.

Yugi leaned over to Yami.

"If you need help around, just ask me. I can help." Yugi whispered.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Yami whispered back.

Yugi nodded and sat back.

Heba told the same thing to Atem and he agreed.

Through out the while day Yugi and Heba showed Yami and Atem around the school. When it was lunch time, Yugi and Heba took the two to their usual spot for lunch. It was under a cherry blossom tree and all their friends were there.

"So, how are you two liking the school and your first day?" Tea asked, when the four sat down.

"Its not bad. Some of the people here are really rude though." Atem answered.

"True, but you get use to it." Heba said.

"Well at least its a good thing you two like it here." Joey said.

There was a nod from the two.

They all laid back and enjoyed themselves. Makes small talk here in there.

"So Yami, Atem why did you move anyway? I always hear its nice in the country." Tristan said.

"Well are dad got a job offer here. So he ended up taking it and we moved here." Atem told them.

"Sure it was nice in the country, but we weren't really leaving anything behind." Yami added.

"That makes sense." Jeoy said.

The bell rang for lunch to be over.

"Come on guys. Time to go to next period." Yugi said.

Everyone got up and walked back inside. Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atem happened to have science together. So it made it easy that period. The class just so happened to be starting a project and they could choose their partners. Yami actually paired up with Yugi, while Atem paired up with Heba. Since they were the only people they knew in the class. The project they would mainly work on in class, so they didn't have to worry about going over peoples houses.

* * *

It was nearing the end of school and everyone glanced up at the clock as it got closer. After waiting, the bell rang and people ran out the door. Yugi and Heba were last out the door as they took their time. They meet Joey, Tea, and Tristan at the doors.

"Finally, another day is done." Joey said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I know." Tristan agreed.

Yugi looked over his shoulder to see Yami and Atem walking out of the school doors. Yugi stopped walking. Heba looked back at Yugi to see him stopped. Heba walked over to him, then spotted the two new boys walking towards them.

"We wanted to thank you." Atem said.

"For showing us around the school and stuff." Yami added.

"It was no problem." Heba said.

"We were glad to help." Yugi said.

They bowed with another thank you.

Then they walked to the front gate, waved goodbye, and went their separate ways down the sidewalk.

"So what do you think of them?" Yugi asked Heba as they walked.

"They are handsome, I'll give them that." Heba said.

"Oh yea. Yami is vary nice." Yugi smiled.

"Atem can be a charmer." Heba added.

They thought for a moment. Yugi put a hand on Heba's shoulder.

"Heba, my brother, I'm afraid that we now know what its like to have a crush on someone." Yugi admitted.

"I'm afraid so." Heba agreed.

The two sighed and continued to walk down the street home.

They both had admitted it. They have a crush on the new students, Yami and Atem Sennen.

Wolf: Well there you have it, the first chapter of this story. Tell me what you think and R & R.


	2. Best Friends

Wolf: This story is getting off to a good start. I'm probably going to update this chapter for this week, since I have been working on Stuck In The Middle more. Besides that it has been out longer. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Best Friends

"Atem, Yami, come on." Heba called to the two that were running down the sidewalk.

"We're coming!" They yelled.

Heba and Yugi were waiting in the front gate of the school.

Yami and Atem have been at Domino High for about a week now and usually come in late half the time. Yugi and Heba usually waited for them at the front gate. The set of twins got along well with each other, besides the fact they were lab partners.

Finally Atem and Yami go to the gate, both were out of breath from running.

"About time." Yugi chuckled.

"We...tried." Yami breathed.

"So...shut...up." Atem added, out of breath as well.

The two caught their breath back and walked into school, Yugi and Heba beside them. They put their things in their lockers and went to homeroom.

"There they are." Joey said.

"I was wondering where you guys were." Tea said.

"Sorry, we were waiting for Atem and Yami. Again." Heba explained.

"Hey, we slept through our alarm clock." Atem defended.

"Alright, don't start arguing." Yugi put in.

Everyone calmed and sat down, they talked about their weekends and things they did. When the teacher came in, everyone went to their normal seat and was silent and got ready for the lesson.

Through the whole week that Atem and Yami have been at school, they found themselves having friends faster then they thought. Although, they thought they wouldn't have friends at all. Yugi and Heba were their main friends, they liked being around them. They had a feeling that they had crushes on the twins. Although, Yami and Atem had a big secret that they wanted no one to know.

When lunch came around, everyone gathered under the cherry blossom tree to eat lunch.

"Well another great day." Joey said, relaxed.

"Yea, but spring is still on its way, so the tree will start to bloom soon." Yugi said.

"Its beautiful when they're bloomed around our birthday." Yami said.

"When's your birthday?" Tea asked.

"March 20th." Yami answered.

"And technically, I'm the older brother since I was born first." Atem said, joking around with Yami.

"Whatever, I was born five minutes later." Yami huffed.

Everyone chuckled at the two.

"We are the same way. Heba was born first and I came out not long after." Yugi told them.

Joey put a arm around both of them.

"To me, I feel like their big brother all the time." Joey said.

"That's true." Heba verified.

Everyone chuckled.

"So have you two gotten use to the city yet?" Tristan asked, changing the subject to something different.

"A little, we are more use to open area and forests." Yami said.

"Hence why are parents got a house that has forest behind it." Atem added.

"I bet it was nice living out there like that." Tea said.

It has its ups and downs." Atem said.

The bell rang for the end of break and everyone got up. Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atem headed to science class. They got the work on their projects that were due tomorrow. Both pairs thought they did good.

As the day went on both set of twins had the day fly by.

The bell rang for school to end and all the kids ran out of school with the day ending. Yugi, Heba, and the rest of the gang walked out of school.

"Another day done." Tristan said.

"Yea, finally." Joey agreed.

The group of friends got to the front gates. Joey, Tristan, and Tea said goodbye and left the school. Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atem still stood there.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Heba said.

"Yea." Atem said.

"We'll see you then." Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi said.

They waved and walked their own ways.

Yami and Atem were walked home as they walked away from Yugi and Heba.

"Never thougth we'd make friends when we moved here." Yami pointed out.

"Yea. They're more like our best friends now then just regular friends." Atem said.

"Guess so." Yugi agreed.

There was silence.

"We can't tell them though." Atem said.

"I know we can't." Yami growled.

"Not like we have a bigger secret." Atem shrugged.

"Having a crush on Heba." Yami smirked at Atem.  
Atem blushed.

"Shut up. You have a crush on Yugi." Atem pointed out to him.

Yami then blushed.

"I know." Yami defended.

"Even if we did get together, they can't find out about us." Atem sighed.

Yami nodded, "That's what sucks." Yami said.

"If they find out some how, then we have to tell them."

"That's the only way."

They walked and continued on home.

* * *

Wolf: There is the second chapter. Yes I know its not that long, but most of the chapters will be like that. I hope you like the chapter, R & R.


	3. Be My Boyfriend

Wolf: Sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't been in the mood to write, some family issues that was happening. That and my computer has been stupid. Everything's fine now so I will update both stories for you this weekend. So I hope you enjoy. Plus, you wont find out Yami and Atem's secret till chapter five. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Be My Boyfriend

It was another day of school and everyone was heading into school before the bell rang. Another week of school had passed for Yami and Atem. For them only being there for two weeks they really like living in Domino. It might have been different then the country side, but at least they have friends here.

For the other set of twins, Yugi and Heba their crushed for the two have grown out of proportion and into a full love interest. Even so, they were afraid they didn't feel the same and would reject them. Although, they are going to try anyway. If they don't like each other in that way then they can still be friends.

Yami and Atem walked to the gate were Yugi and Heba were standing, but also their friends were there as well.

"Hey guys! Come on!" Tristan called.

The two quickened their pace and go to the gate. They all greeted them then went into school. They got their things from their lockers and went to homeroom.

"Another day of school." Joey whined.

"Why can't it be over?" Tristan added.

"Stop whining you two." Tea said.

Both just put their heads to their desks.

Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atem shook their heads at them.

"Everyday its the same thing." Yugi said.

"Saying the same thing." Heba said.

"For some reason, it doesn't get old." Yami said.

"Nope." Atem agreed.

The bell rang for class to start and everyone sat down. The teacher walked in and started the lesson for the day.

The whole day was normal for the group, but for Yugi and Heba they were trying to tell Yami and Atem how they felt about them. They just couldn't find the right time to tell them and they were nervous to.

During lunch, Yugi pulled Heba aside to tell him a plan that might work.

"Alright, Yugi, what's this about?" Heba asked.

"I have a plan that might work for us to tell them." Yugi told him.

"I'm listening." Heba said, crossing his arms.

"We invite Yami and Atem over our house. That way we will be alone with them and not be so nervous when around people." Yugi explained.

Heba thought about that plan for a moment.

"I kind of like that idea." Heba agreed with him.

"Good, because at first I thought it was stupid to do." Yugi sighed in releif.

"Don't worry Yugi, I day we try this plan of your and put it into action. Today." Heba told him.

"Alright then. Lets ask them now." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

The two walked over to the group again, but as they did, the bell rang for lunch to be over.

"Lets ask them when schools over." Heba suggested.

"Sounds good." Yugi agreed.

The two walked inside with their friends and went back to class.

* * *

School ended with the bell ringing and everyone running out of school. Yugi, Heba, and the the whole gang walked out of school. Once they got to the gate they said their goodbyes, but Atem and Yami stayed to talk.

"We wanted to ask you guys something since you're still here." Yugi started.

"What?" Atem wondered.

"We were wondering if you would want to come over our house for a little bit?" Heba asked.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt." Yami said.

"We'll come." Atem said.

Heba and Yugi smiled at each other then waved for the two to follow them. The four then started to walk down the street together.

* * *

They arrived at the game shop. Yami and Atem have only been to Yugi and Heba's house only once when they went there to work on their science project. They liked their grandpa, he was a nice man. Plus their grandpa thought they were nice, so it worked out when they went over.

Yugi and Heba walked in to see their grandpa standing behind the counter.

"Hello grandpa." Yugi and Heba greeted.

Solomon looked up.

"Hello boys and I see you have company. Its good to see you two again." Solomon greeted.

Yami and Atem bowed, "Good to see you again as well." They said.

"We invited them over for a little bit. That ok?" Yugi asked.

"Its fine boys. Its good to have company over now and then." Solomon answered.

Yugi and Heba nodded. They lead Yami and Atem to the house part of the shop and grabbed some snacks from the kitchen. They headed upstairs were Yami followed Yugi into his room and Atem followed Heba into his.

Yugi closed the door behind Yami and put his book bag on the ground next to his desk.

"You want to help each other with homework?" Yami asked, sitting on Yugi's bed.

"Sure. Better to get it done now then later." Yugi agreed.

They started to work on their science homework, then went to their math. As Yugi was writing down his answers, he was wondering how to tell Yami his feelings. Yugi sighed and put his finished homework away.

"Hey Yami." Yugi started.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami questioned, answering his last question.

"Can I ask you something?" Yugi answered.

Yami closed his book and put it aside.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Yami said.

"Do you have a crush on anyone at school?" Yugi wondered.

Yami only stared at Yugi. He could tell Yugi was nervous about this.

"I do. What about you?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded with a blush on his face, his gaze to the floor. Yugi took a breath to calm his nerves.

"Yami, I know this is going to sound crazy. That you have only been here for a few weeks, but its effected me so much." Yugi paused and looked up at Yami in his crimson eyes, "I've fallen for you Yami." Yugi told him.

Yugi closed his eyes and put his head to the floor

Yami was thinking through what Yugi just said. Yami smiled since he knew how Yugi felt the same about him.

Yami grabbed Yugi's chin and made him look up at him. His crimson eyes meet glossy amethyst, showing Yugi was close to crying.

"You have nothing to worry about Yugi, because I have a fallen for you too."Yami told him softly.

"Really?" Yugi wondered.

Yami nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi was surprised, Yami had just kissed him. Sure it was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. Yugi was blushing like mad when Yami had pulled away.

Yami chuckled at Yugi's blush.

Ygui jumped out of his seat and hugged Yami, which caused him to fall back onto the bed.

"Thank you, Yami. For giving me a chance." Yugi whispered to him.

"And for you giving me a chance as well." Yami whispered back.

The two just embraced each other.

* * *

-With Heba-

The two were working on homework as well, but Atem was down and helping Heba a bit. Although Heba didn't want the help, he let Atem anyway so he could be close to him. They were both sitting on the bed, so they were close to each other.

Heba wrote the last answer and put his book aside. He sighed in relief.

"Atem? Can I ask you something?" Heba asked.

"Fire away." Atem said.

"I'm getting straight to the point." Heba started.

Atem nodded for him to go on.

Heba paused for a moment.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend, Atem?" Heba wondered, confidence in his voice.

Atem smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." Atem said.

Atem kissed Heba's cheek and pulled him into a hug. Then they laid back on the bed.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the he two sets of twins now got together. It was only the beginning of their little adventure together. There were still secrets that need to be told and danger around the corner.

* * *

Wolf: Well there it is, hope you liked it. Yes, I did have it where Heba is straight forward with what he wants so that's why. R & R, until next time.


	4. The Birthday Surprise

Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. I've had this chapter done for a long time, but my dad took my laptop to get it fixed and there was more stuff wrong with it then I thought so it took a while to fix. Now I'm up and running again and I will update as much as I can. Read chapter four and enjoy. Plus you get to find out finally what Yami and Atem's secret it, I know you guys have been wanting to find out what it is. Well here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Birthday Surprise

Its been a month since Yugi and Heba go together with Yami and Atem. The two couples have gotten well together. Every other day they usually go out somewhere or they go over each others houses.

Even though Yami and Atem's house was a pretty bit size, they shared the same room because they shared the same room when they were little so they never got out of it. Although it was big enough for them to have their own space.

Yugi and Heba have been in Yami and Atem's house before, but they only went in the living room and it was only for homework. So it was pretty nice in their house. They didn't tell their parents about Yugi and Heba being their boyfriends yet because they feared what they would say.

Yugi and Heba's grandpa found out when the two told him, but he didn't mind. All their grandpa cared about was that his grandsons were happy.

Even though everything seemed fine with the couples, there was one things that annoyed Yugi and Heba. Yami and Atem couldn't go out on late night dates or even stay out late. They never say why they had to or anything. Yugi and Heba couldn't figure it out, but they got over it and just delta with the problem.

They weren't going to worry about anything this day because its Atem and Yami's 17th birthday.

Yugi and Heba walked to school on a friday. Yami and Atem arrived the same time they did. They greeted each other and walked into school together. They got what they needed and went to homeroom. They sat in their desk, but Yugi remembered something and went to sit on top of Yami's desk.

"I have something for you Yami." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi puled out a small yellow wrapped box from his bad and held it out to Yami.

"Happy birthday." Yugi told him with a smile.

Yami smiled taking the present, "Thank you."

Yami took the paper off and removed the lid. He pulled out a bracelet that was stringed with beads and spelled out Yami's name and Yugi's name with a heart in the middle of their names. The beads where of yellow and purple colors.

"Did you make this?" Yami asked.

"Yep. I didn't have money to buy you a present, so I made you one." Yugi said.

Yami looked at the bracelet and then slipped it on to his right wrist.

"I love it Yugi. Thank you." Yami said.

Yami kissed Yugi on the check and smiled.

"You're welcome." Yugi blushed.

Atem watched the two then tuned to Heba, who was sitting on his desk.

"You get me anything for my birthday?" Atem asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Heba answered.

Atem frowned.

Heba chuckled at him and pulled out a small blue wrapped box as well form his bag. He held it out to Atem.

"Happy birthday." Heba said with a smile.

Atem grabbed the box, lifted the lid and pulled out a bracelet that looked a bit like Yami's. The differences were that it had Heba and Atem's names and the beads were different colors. The beads where a light blue and green.

"Thank you Heba. Its nice." Atem said.

He slipped it onto his left wrist. Heba smiled and Atem kissed his check. Heba smiled more.

"Hey can we come over your house tonight?" Heba asked.

"Tonight? No no. You can't. My parents don't want friends over our house for our birthday." Atem answered.

Heba frowned, "Alright then. Maybe next time then?" Heba said.

Atem only nodded.

The teacher walked in and everyone went to their seats. The teacher started the lesson, but there was thinks on Heba's mind.

"_Why can't we go over there at night? What are they hiding?" _Heba thought.

Heba thought and he couldn't think of anything. He couldn't think of a plan. He would have to tell Yugi about it at break to see if he can think of a plan.

* * *

Everyone was at break and once Yugi was done eating, Heba pulled him away from the group again.

"Yugi, we need a plan." Heba told him.

"A plan? For what?" Yugi wondered.

"To go over Atem and Yami's house for their birthday tonight. Just to surprise them." Heba explained.

"They have been acting weird and giving us excuses for something at night. I want to see what their up to as well." Yugi said.

"So do you have a plan?" Heba asked.

Yugi stood and thought for a minute.

"You know that ladder that's usually beside their house under their bedroom window?" Yugi wondered.

"Yea. What about it?" Heba questioned.

"Well if we get out of the house sometime at dusk and go to their house, we can set up the ladder. We climb up and surprise them through their window." Yugi told him.

Heba put the plan through his head and tried to picture it. He smiled.

"That's a really good plan Yugi. Maybe we can just tell grandpa we're going over their house for their birthday. It should get us past him." Heba suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi agreed.

The bell rang for break to be over and everyone went back to class.

* * *

At the Motou house, Yugi and Heba were at the top of the stairs. They were going over their plan again and what they were going to say to their grandpa. Once they got it, they headed downstairs and to the side door of the house. They sat on the little step and were putting their shoes on.

"Where are you two going?" Solomon asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"We're going over Yami and Atem's house." Heba said.

"For their birthday." Yugi added.

"Alright, but be home by 9:30." Solomon told them.

"We will grandpa." Yugi and Heba promised.

The two walked out the door and headed towards Yami and Atem's house.

"Well it worked." Heba said.

"Told you it would." Yugi said strongly.

"I didn't have any doubts about it." Heba chuckled.

"Okay, lets focus on the task at hand." Yugi reminded him.

Heba nodded.

The two soon made it to their destination. The sun was about gone when they walked up to the side of the house. They looked up to see a light on in the bedroom. That usually meant that Yami and Atem were in their room. Like Yugi said, the ladder sat up against the side of the house. Right as they went to the side, the window opened and they hid. Atem stuck his head out the window.

"Its clear." He called back into the room.

He pulled his head back in.

Yugi and Heba came out from hiding and grabbed the ladder. Slowly, carefully, and softly as possible they set up the latter till it was next to the window. Yugi climbed up the ladder and Heba followed. Yugi got up to the window, but moved over a little for Heba to see.

They looked into the window to see Yami and Atem sitting on their beds. They were talking about something.

"Its about that time, Yami." Atem said.

"I know, you would think I would be use to this by now." Yugi sighed.

"Me too, but we have no choice." Atem reminded him.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other and wondered what their boyfriends were talking about. They turned back to the two in the room.

The two on the ladder didn't pay attention to the sun disappearing and the full moon coming out.

What they did pay attention to was when Yami and Atem took their shirts off. They stared as a blush crept onto their faces.

Although what they saw next would change their lives.

Right before their eyes, when the moon light shinned into Yami and Atem's room, they started to change. In a flash they grew hair all over their body, their faces grew out into a muzzle, and they stood on all fours.

They were werewolves.

This shocked, surprised, and scared Yugi and Heba. This caused them to cry out and in their surprise, they let go of the ladder and fell to the ground.

Wolf: Dun dun, somewhat of a cliffhanger at the end. Sorry, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Now you all know what Yami and Atem's secret is, don't know if you saw it coming or not, but if not then I surprised you. Till then R & R.


	5. An Explanation

Wolf: I this chapter you find out what happened to Yugi and Heba, plus how Yami and Atem got turned into werewolves.

* * *

Chapter 5: An Explanation

Yugi and Heba slowly opened their eyes when they didn't feel the ground, but the feeling of someone catching them.

Yugi looked to see black fur in front of him. He looked up to be meet with crimson eyes. He looked around to see that the creature had caught him and saved him from falling.

Heba opened his eyes to see a dark brown, almost black fur, he looked around to see he was also safe from falling. When he looked up he was meet with maroon eyes that held concern.

Once they realized what they saw and who had them in their arms, they freaked. The two let out a silent scream and jumped out of the two werewolf's arms. Before the two tried to explain, Yugi and Heba tried to run off. There plan was cut when the wolves cut their path off and made them back up against the house. They ended up crouching down in the field possession.

"Don't kill us." Heba and Yugi pleaded.

"Yugi, Heba we wont hurt you." The black one said.

"We would never hurt you." The dark brown one said.

The two looked up at the wolves as they walked closer to them, but they still tried to back up.

The brown one stopped, but the black wolf continued forward towards Yugi.

Yugi knew he couldn't go any further and the wolf was face to face with him. The black one stuck out its tongue and licked Yugi's cheek softly. Yugi looked at the wolf for a moment in its eyes and saw crimson full of concern and trust.

"Yami, is it really you I'm seeing?" Yugi asked.

"It is." Yami said with a nod.

Yugi reached out a hand to him, but Heba grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"No, Yugi. How do you know we can trust them?" Heba warned.

Atem walked forward, "Because we love you. We could never hurt you." Atem told them.

Yugi yanked his hand away form Heba and held it out to Yami again.

"_Heba may not trust them right now, but I do."_ Yugi thought.

Yami walked forward until the top of his head meet Yugi's hand.

"How did you guys get like this?" Yugi asked sadly.

Yami and Atem put their ears to their head and looked away.

"Its a long story." Atem said.

"I want to hear it." Yugi looked to Heba, "We both want to." Yugi said.

Heba crossed his arms and looked away.

They payed no mind to him. Yami and Atem sat down so they weren't so tall to the two, that and the story was kind of long.

"It was seven years ago." Yami started.

"We were on a camping trip." Atem added.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

A RV stopped at a campsite in the middle of the forest. Once it stopped two boys jumped out and looked at the forest around them.

"Yami this place is amazing." The tan one said.  
"I know, Atem. I can't wait to explore." Yami agreed.

The two ten years old's were stopped when a hand was laid on their shoulders. It was their father.

"No exploring now boys. We have to get things set up first." Their dad told them.

The two groaned and went back in the RV to get the stuff.

When it go to nighttime, everything was set up. A tent was set up, wood was in the fire pit, chairs were put out, a small radio was put on a table, and everyone was relaxed around the campfire. They were making marshmallow s'mores and listening to music over the radio.

That's how the camp was that night and the next, but the last night of their camping trip changed everything.

The fire was going dim in the fire pit.

""Hey boys, can you go collect more wood for the fire?" Their dad asked.

"Sure dad." The two boys said.

The two got up and headed into the woods.

"Just don't go to far." Their mom called.

"We wont." They called back.

The two walked, collecting sticks and stuff on the way. When they thought they had enough, they headed back. As they headed back, they heard something following them.

"You hear that Yami?" Atem asked.

"Yea. I wonder what it is?" Yami wondered.

The two boys stopped when they heard some bushes move near them. They saw the tree's move as well. They creep closer and put their wood down. Atem and Yami still got closer to ti.

Atem moved some of the bush away and something gray popped out of the bush. This surprised the boys and they moved back. They saw a giant wolf that stood on its hind legs. The two got scared t the creature as it stared at them with its blue eyes. The wolf growled at them, bearing its teeth at them and drool fell from its mouth. The boy tried to back up, but the wolf growled louder.

"Run." Atem whispered.

The boys turned and ran, but just as they started to run the wolf jumped. It cut them off, but they tired to turn another way, but the wolf was to fast. The wolf jumped at them with its jaws wide open. It bit Atem on the shoulder and Yami on the side. This caused the two boys to scream out in pain.

The screams reached their parents and they went running to find them.

"Atem! Yami!" Their parents called out.

Before the wolf could finish his prey, it heard them and went running off, leaving the two boys in pain as blood came out of the bite wounds.

Once their parents found them, they gasped at the sight of them as they laid in their blood. They picked them up and ran back to their campsite to take care of them.

~~~ Flashback End ~~~

"Afterwords, once our parents brought us back and cleaned up are wounds. We never thought it was a were wolf that bit us." Yami said.

"It wasn't until the next night we realized, because we stayed another day at the campsite and we changed that night." Atem said.

"Lets just say our parents weren't very calm about it either." Yami added.

"Ever since then seven years ago we have been werewolves." Atem said sadly.

Through out the whole story, Yugi and Heba were shocked. When they got to the middle of the story, Heba did move his head towards them, but still keep his arms crossed. He still didn't like them not telling them the truth.

"Oh, Yami, I'm so sorry." Yugi said.

Yugi walked forward towards him a little.

"Don't be sorry Yugi. After a while I found out I really like this. Nothing I can really do about it." Yami told him.

Yugi got close to Yami and hugged him around the neck.

"I'm still here for you Yami, no mater what you are. I love you for you." Yami whispered to him.

Yami wrapped a paw around Yugi.  
"Thank you, Aibou." Yami whispered, using the nickname he gave Yugi.

Yugi blushed and put his face in Yami's fur.

"I still don't like that you didn't tell us this before." Heba said.

Yugi turned to look at his brother.

"Heba, they did it to protect us. They didn't want us to freak out or to not believe them. Why don't you get that?" Yugi told him.

Atem stepped towards him a little bit.

"We did it because we love you both dearly. Com on Heba, please come back to me." Atem said.

Atem keep walking towards Heba slowly so he got comfortable with him. Once Atem was close, he nudged Heba's arm. Heba looked down at the werewolf as he whined, got low to the ground and put his ears to his head. Heba loved Atem to much to stay mad at him, so he let it slide. Heba put a hand on Atem's head and petted him.

"I could never stay mad at you, Atem." Heba said.

"Thanks Heba." Atem said as he loved being petted by Heba.

Heba smiled and kissed Atem's nose.

Yugi smiled to see his brother give into Atem's charm.

"So you want to com with us?" Yami asked.

"To where?" Heba wondered.

"A nice spot we found in a little patch of wood behind our house." Atem told them.

"For a little bit. We don't want want to be out to much longer." Yugi said.

Both werewolves nodded.

"Climb on our backs. It'll be faster that way." Yami said, crouching down.

Atem crouched down as well.

Heba and Yugi weren't sure, but climbed on top of their boyfriends backs.

"Hold on." Yami told Yugi.

Yugi grabbed fur around Yami's neck and held tight. Then the two started to run. Yugi was surprised they were running so fast. They ran around Yami and Atem's house and entered the woods by the backyard. The trees zoomed by as moonlight went threw the trees. Then there was a clearing up ahead and they slowed down. Soon they stopped in a circle of trees, where moonlight came straight down on them.

Yugi and Heba got off of the two werewolves backs and looked around them at the beautiful place.

"This is amazing." Heba said.

"So beautiful." Yugi added.

Yami and Atem laid down in the grass and Yugi and Heba laid against their sides. They enjoyed the peacefulness of the place. You could hear the crickets and the breathing of the two werewolves by them.

"Yami, you can still do everything on two legs right?" Yugi wondered.

"I can. We all can." Yami answered.

"Can I see?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and got up. He then went up on two legs.

"Most werewolves are suppose to be on two legs, but some prefer to be on four. Since we are around humans in the woods we like to look like a wolf." Yami explained.

Yugi got up and walked to him. Yami was about two feet taller then him when he was on two legs. Yami walked around Yugi, as if inspecting him. Yami then started to run around the clearing, showing Yugi he could run even when on two feet. Then he ran towards Yugi and jumped over him.

"Alright Yami, stop showing off." Atem said.

Yami huffed and fell on to four legs again.

He walked to Yugi and laid down with another huff. Yugi giggled at him.

He sat by Yami's head so it rested in his lap. Yami looked up at him as Yugi started to pet his head.

"I liked it, you weren't showing off." Yugi told him.

Yami made a sound that showed he was happy and wagged his tail, since he enjoyed getting petted.

The four were their for a while, until Yugi and Heba had to get home.

"Lets take you home." Yami said.

"We'll get you there faster." Atem said.

Yugi and Heba nodded, getting on the werewolves backs again. The two ran off. They took off back into the the woods and took a deeper path so people didn't see them. They got to the game shop and hid in the back.

"Thanks guys." Heba said, getting of Atem's back.

"Hey about not telling you guys, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Atem apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"What's done is done." Heba told him.

"If you say so. Just promise you wont tell anyone anything about us." Yami said.

"We wont tell a soul." Heba promised.

Yugi nodded in agreement with him.

"Got to go now." Atem said.

"But before we leave." Yami started.

Yami went up to Yugi and licked his nose and nuzzled the side of his face. Atem did the same to Heba.

"Closest thing to a kiss we can do." Yami said.

"No worries. I like it." Yugi said, kissing Yami's nose.

Yami wagged his tail.

Heba did the same to Atem and he wagged his tail.

"Lets go." Yami said.

The two turned and ran off into the woods

"_To think, my boyfriend's a werewolf."_ Yugi and Heba both thought.

The two then headed inside the house.

Unknown to the four they were watched the whole time they were behind the game shop.

* * *

Wolf: Dun dun, mystery person on the lose that may or may not be a problem.

Akami: You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

Wolf: For now R & R till next time.


	6. The Problem

Wolf: Well here is the next chapter for this story and I hope you all enjoy. Sorry this chapter is so short.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Problem

It was school on Monday and the group of friends were at break. Althought it seemed like all of them were there, Tea was missing. Yami and Atem weren't there yet.

"I wonder why Tea ain't here today?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe she got sick over the weekend." Joey said.

"See seemed fine on Friday." Heba said.

"Yea, but you never know what can happen over the weekend." Tristan said.

"That's true." Yugi agreed.

Yami and Atem then walked up to them. Yugi and Heba got up to greet them with a kiss on the cheek. Yugi and Heba have been wanting to hang out with their boyfriend's over the weekend, but they keep saying they didn't have time.

The couples sat down, where Yugi sat on Yami's lap and Heba on Atem's lap. They kissed each other and got comfy.

"What have you two been doing over the weekend that we could hang out?" Heba asked the two.

The two were silent for a moment.

"We'll tell you later." Atem answered.

Heba and Yugi looked at each other, but nodded.

The gang talked for a while. They talked about Tea and hoped she was okay. When the bell rang, everyone headed towards their next class.

At the end of the day, everyone was walking out of school. Yami, Yugi, Atem, and Heba all walked out together. When they got to the gates, Yami and Atem stopped. Yugi and Heba looked back at them.

"Why'd you stop?" Yugi asked.

"You want an explanation or not?" Yami wondered.

"We do." Heba said.

The front of the school was now empty, so they could talk in private.

"Okay, why couldn't you hang out with use over the weekend?" Yugi said.

"Well first off, we wanted to hang out. We really did." Yami started.

"But something came up." Atem finished.

"What happened?" Heba asked.

"There's a werewolf around town, other then us. Its a newborn and it had gone wild. Its attacked others and its been stalking you two." Yami answered.

"How do you know this?" Heba wondered.

The night we took you home, we sensed someone watching you. So we decided to watch over you two at night, the whole weekend. We found out it was a newborn werewolf and it want you. If anything, dead." Atem explained.

Yugi and Heba got scared then.

"Don't worry. We promise nothing bad will happen to you two. We'll watch over you the next couple night to make sure." Yami said.

"We'll protect you. Always." Atem added.

Yugi and Heba smiled at their boyfriend's and gave them a kiss.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"We don't need thanks. Its just what are instincts tell us to do." Yami told him.

"To protect the ones we love." Atem said.

Yugi and Heba blushed. Yami and Atem chuckled at them.

"Can we hangout today at least?" Heba asked.

"Of course." Atem said with a smile.

The couples held hands as they left the school and headed off towards the arcade for a little bit.

* * *

After they were at the arcade for a little bit, they left and headed for the park.

"I want to know what happened to Tea still." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." Heba said.

"If you want, we can find out tonight." Atem said.

"That way you weren't worry." Yami added.

"Could you?" Heba asked.

"Of course." Yami answered.

"We're very silent." Atem said as well.

"Well, could we hang out with you tonight for a little bit?" Yugi asked.

"No, we'll start to hand out to find out about her." Yami said.

Yugi frowned, but nodded his head.

The four stayed at the park for a little bit more.

Afterwords, Atem and Yami walked Heba and Yugi home. When they got to the door they kissed goodbye. Yugi and Heba headed inside while Yami and Atem headed home. When they got home, they went up to their room to do their homework.

"We will have to focus on Tea tonight and not the newborn. You know that right?" Yami told Atem.

Atem looked up from his worksheet at Yami for a moment then went back to work.

"I know. That doesn't mean we don't keep our guard up." Atem said.

"I realized that, but I'm just telling you so you stay on the right target." Yami said.

Yami put his book away and laid down on his bed.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'm always on target." Atem reminded him.

Yami nodded, "Well you are a good tracker Atem." Yami said.

"True, but your better at hunting and the style of hunting."

"I don't do it much."

"Yea, but it is helpful."

Atem put his finished work away and looked out the window.

"We better get ready. The suns half way set." Atem said.

Yami looked out the window as well.

"Guess so." Yami said.

Yami stood from his bed and took off his shirt, throwing it with the other dirty clothes. Atem stood up and did the same as well.

When the last bit of sun was gone and the moon shinned bright, the two changed. When they were done changing, Atem went to the window and pushed them open. Atem sniffed the air.

Atem turned to Yami.

"Lets go." Atem said jumping out the window.

Yami nodded and followed.

* * *

Wolf: There you have it. Again I'm sorry its so short, but the next couple chapters might not be that long. Well considering there is only four chapters left of this story. R & R, until next time.


	7. The Discovery

Wolf: Sorry for the slow updating, had stuff to do. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Discovery

Atem and Yami ran to their backyard and headed into the woods. Atem sniffed the ground, then he lifted his head to taste the air. They went running again, they headed deep into the woods first. They only found the animals out at night. After searching the woods, they headed to the forest line where it fee the city and walked the boarder.

"You smell anything Atem?" Yami asked.

"No. All is normal." Atem answered.

They continued to walking. Then Atem stopped and sniffed the air. Then he put his head to the ground for a moment.

"Get something?" Yami wondered.

"Yea. I smell the newborn, but it seems to be mingling with Tea's scent. Its weird to me." Atem said.

"How long ago was this?"

"I'd say about 10 minutes ago."

"Which way did they go?"

Atem sniffed again, "This way." Pointing to the city.

"Lets follow it then. For as long as we can." Yami said.

Atem nodded in agreement.

The two headed to the city. Being careful of where they walked so humans didn't see them. They walked into alleyways and jumped from building to building, all while keeping the scent in front of them. They went though the park and they walked along the docks. Then they ended up at Yugi and Heba's house.

Atem stopped and sniffed. He made a weird face and circled the game shop.

"That's weird." Atem whispered.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"They kept circling their house. I want to know why." Atem said.

"Or why there scents intertwine."

"That too."  
"Lets keep looking. We'll find something a long the way, hopefully."

Atem nodded and tried to follow the scent that went back in the woods. Atem then had the scent stronger and started to walk faster.

"The scent is getting stronger." Atem said.

"Then lets go faster." Yami said.

They started to lightly run and the scent still got stronger. Atem spotted a clearing and slowed. Yami slowed as well until they stopped.

Atem got low to the ground, so Yami followed.

"Yami, go ahead and see if they're in that clearing." Atem whispered.

"Sure." Yami whispered back.

Using his hunting skill of stalking, Yami walked forward with his fur on his stomach close to the ground. He got up to some bushes and looked through them. There was a brown werewolf, the newborn, as it just looked up at the half mooned sky. You could see blood around its muzzle.

Yami sniffed and could still smell Tea's scent on the newborn, but the blood around its muzzle was not Tea's. It was another humans blood. Yami sniffed again and still smelled Tea's scent with the newborns. Then it hit him, Tea was the newborn werewolf killing all those people.

Yami backed up, but as he did he stepped on a branch and it cracked. This cause the newborn to look his way and growled, showing the blood that still covered its teeth and gums. The drool falling from its mouth was mixed with the blood as well. Yami quickly got back to Atem.

"Its Tea. Tea is the newborn." Yami told him.

"What? Are you sure?" Atem asked.

Yami nodded.

"We need to get back to Yugi and Heba." Yami said.

"I agree." Atem said.

They were cut short as Tea got closer to them, running this time.

"Run." Atem ordered.

The two took off, running as fast as they could to get away from Tea.

Most newborns were uncontrollable and could be hard to take care of. So Yami and Atem had to run and be safe, for now.

They continued to run until they got to the woods meet the city near Yugi and Heba's house. They got jumped on and fell from the weight. Tea jumped off of them and stood in front of them, growling again. Yami and Atem got up and growled as well. The tree started to circle each other as they started to bear their teeth at each other. They all stood on their hind legs and Tea was still taller then them.

"Tea, what's your goal?" Atem asked, growling.

"Heba and Yugi are mind." Tea answered.

"They don't belong to you. They have us." Yami barked.

"Exactly why you much be eliminated." Tea growled.

Tea jumped at Yami and started to fight with him. Atem hit tea off of Yami and started to fight her instead. Yami managed to get up and started to circle to two fighting. Yami then jumped onto Tea's back, biting at her neck.

Tea managed to grab Yami and throw him off her back. Tea jumped from Atem to Yami, who was getting up. She managed to bit him on his front left leg. Yami howled from the pain.

* * *

Yami and Heba were having trouble sleeping. They were to worried about their boyfriend's. Heba got up from his bed and headed to Yugi's room. He knocked first before he entered.

"Can't sleep either?" Heba asked.

Yugi sat up in bed, "Nope. To much on my mind." Yugi said.

Heba sat next to Yugi on his bed.

"I'm worried about them." Heba sighed.

"Me too. Especially with that newborn running around." Yugi said worried.

"Even so, I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Heba comforted.

"I hope so." Yugi sighed.

Heba wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulders, not only to comfort Yugi, but himself as well.

Then a sound could be heard from outside. Its sounded like a low growl to them. They went to Yugi's window and looked around. Then they looked towards the forest line and what they saw, shocked them.

They saw Yami and Atem standing on their hind legs as they faced another werewolf that was taller then them. All were growling and bearing their teeth at each other.

Heba and Yugi looked at each other, then back to the three circling werewolves. The brown one jumped at Yami and started to fight him, Yugi gasped in shock. When Atem knocked the wolf off Yami, he started to fight it. The sounds of snapping jaws and angry whines with growling could be heard coming from the three. When Yami jumped onto the werewolf's back and started to bit at its neck, Yugi thought they had it. When the wolf grabbed Yami and thew him off its back, Yugi got worried again.

The newborn broke away from Atem and headed to Yami getting up. It bit Yami's left front leg and Yami howling with the pain

"Yami!" Yugi gasped.

Yugi ran out his bedroom door.

"Yugi wait." Heba called, but his brother was already gone.

Yugi went down the stairs threw on his shoes and ran out the door. Heba ended up following Yugi out as well. Yugi ran around their house and ran to the fighting. Heba knew this was such a bad idea, but followed anyway.

* * *

Wolf: More fighting, love it. Sorry it wasn't a longer chapter, but I was more focused on the fighting. R & R till the next time.


	8. Getting Away

Wolf: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Plus I apologize for this chapter being so short.

* * *

Chapter 8: Getting Away

Atem continued to fight Tea, as he held her by the neck and she snapped her jaws at him. Yami was limping around, trying to think of a way to help his brother. Then Yami heard something running towards them. He turned to see Yugi, as well as Heba behind him.

"Yami." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked Yugi was here.

"Yugi?" Yami wondered as he limped to him.

Yugi got to Yami and hugged him around the neck. Yugi held Yami's face in his hands.

"Oh, Yami, you're hurt." Yugi whispered.

"I know, but it will heal in a few days." Yami told him.

"When I saw you get hurt, I had to come to you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you shouldn't of. Its to dangerous to be out here now."

"But Yami-"

"No buts. You need to go back home. We have things under control."

Just then, Tea got her back legs under Atem and threw him, he was thrown back against a tree.

"Or not." Yami corrected.

"Atem." Heba said worried.

Heba went to Atem's side.

"Atem are you okay?" Heba asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." Atem answered and whimpered a little from pain./

Heba petted his head.

Tea slowly was walking up behind the two.

"Heba, look out." Yugi called.

Heba looked behind him to see another werewolf standing behind him and Atem. Yami managed to jump and knock the wolf down and they started to fight again.

Yami and Tea circled each other, Yami swiped his paw at her. This caused her to jump at him and knock him to the ground, but he got his hind legs under her and lifted her over him and she hit the ground on her back.

"Atem is that the newborn?" Heba asked.

"It is." Atem answered.

"Who is it?" Yugi wondered.

"We can't tell you here. We have to get out of here first." Atem said.

Heba and Yugi nodded.

Yami and Tea still fought, Yami went to Tea and tried to bit her as somewhere he could. He swiped his paw across her face and then went to her shoulder and bit down on it. She cried out in pain.

As Atem, Heba, and Yugi were figure things out, the sound of a painful cry and whine caught their ears. Yugi turned around and saw Yami stand there out of breath as some blood fell from his face. Yugi ran to Yami side.

"Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked.

"I bit the newborn on the shoulder and it ran away." Yami answered.

Yugi hugged Yami around the neck and held him tight. Yami laid his head on Yugi's shoulder and snuggled into the hug.

Heba helped Atem stand up on his four paws. They walked to the other two.

"Lets fist a safer place then here. We'll tell you everything we know about the new born." Atem said.

Yugi and Yami nodded.

The four went into the woods and tried to find a safe spot. They managed to find a nice little clearing with a stream going through it, a couple of rocks were at the bank of the stream. They all sat down, Yami and Atem laid down. Yami licked his wounded leg, trying to clean it a little bit.

"Now, tell us what you know." Heba said sternly.

"Well to start off, we started are search one the moon rose." Atem stared.

"We walked around the forest a little bit till we caught the scent of the newborn." Yami said.

"We followed the scent for a while and it lead us through the city." Atem added.

"The city?" Yugi made sure.

"Yes, we went a lot of placed, but it ended at one place." Atem answered.

"Your house." Yami finished.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other worried. They put their attention back to their boyfriends.

"Now I know that you seem worried, but there's nothing to worry about." Yami said.

"We'll protect you from the newborn." Atem promised.

"Thank you." Heba thanked.

"Now have you found out about Tea?" Yugi wondered.

The two werewolves only looked at their boyfriends with concern.

"We did." Yami told them.  
"What?" Heba wondered.

They took a pause for a moment, but Yugi and Heba waited for an answer.

"When we were tracking the newborn and we found out the scent also smelled like Tea. It was then we realized the truth." Atem said.

"Tea is the newborn werewolf." Yami finished.

Heba and Yugi gasped in shock.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

"Positive." Atem answered.

* * *

Wolf: Sorry have to end it there. The next chapter will start off where this ended. R & R


	9. Finishing What's Been Started

Wolf: Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it. This, like I said, starts off where the last chapter ended.

* * *

Chapter 9: Finishing What's Been Started

They all got silent, trying to take everything in. Yugi felt like breaking down at hearing what his friend was. Yami knew Yugi wasn't liking the news, so he limped over to Yugi and laid behind him so he could feel comfy. Yugi laid back against Yami and put his face in his fur by his neck.

"It'll be okay, Yugi. I promise." Yami comforted him.

"I hope so, Yami." Yugi said softly.

Atem went over to Heba and he did the same with laying behind him.

They laid a little bit so that the two boys could calm down. Yugi still had one think on his mind.

"Why were you two fighting Tea anyway?" Yugi asked.

"She started to fight." Yami said.

"She is after you guys. When we confronted her, she attacked us. We only fought back as protection." Atem said.

Yugi sighed, "Why is all this happening now?" Yugi wondered.

"It just is. Fate has a weird way of working things out. Nothing you can do about it." Yami told him.

"Guess so." Yugi said.

The four stayed at their spot for a little longer until Yugi started to yawn.

"I think its time for someone to go home and go to bed." Yami pointed out.

Yugi only laid against Yami and buried his head in Yami's fur. Yami chuckled at the cute action. He slipped out from under Yugi and stood on his hind legs. Yami bent down and picked Yugi up in his big furry arms.

"Yami, what about your arm?" Yugi asked.

"Its fine. It will by healed by tomorrow. For now I'm taking you home." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and snuggled into Yami's fur again.

Heba looked at Atem, "I have to get home to." Heba said.

"I'll take you." Atem said.

Heba go onto Atem's back and the four headed to Yugi and Heba's house. Yami keep Yugi in his arms, who was slowly falling asleep. Heba stayed at Atem's back as he moved his hand through Atem's fur on his back.

Soon they got to the house. Yami jumped onto the roof, trying to be as quiet as possible. Yami walked to the side and peered over the end of the room and looked at the open window of Yugi's room. Keeping a good hold on Yugi, Yami swung around and into the window.

Atem went to the other side to see Heba's window open as well, Heba holding on for dear life.

Yami laid Yugi on on his bed carefully. Yami got down of all fours, grabbed Yugi's blanket with his teeth and pulled it up to cover Yugi. Yami felt a hand on his head and saw Yugi's eyes open as he petted his head.

"Sit." Yugi said.

Yami sat on the floor and put his head on Yugi's bedside. Yugi scratched behind Yami's ears and made him wag his tail

"Such a good boy." Yugi cooed.

"I'm not a dog." Yami mumbled.

"Your a big dog." Yugi corrected.

Yami sighed and let Yugi continued to pet him. Soon the petting stopped and Yami saw that Yugi has fallen asleep. Yami smiled and slowly moved away from Yugi's bed. Yami gave Yugi a kiss on his check and headed to the window.

Atem set Heba sown on his bed as well. Heba grabbed Atem on either side of his face and kissed his wet nose. Atem licked his check.

"Goodnight Heba." Atem said.

"Goodnight." Heba said.

Heba laid down in his bed while Atem pulled his cover up. Heba petted Atem's head. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Once Atem knew he was fully asleep and went back out the window. He went to the ground and found Yami behind the game shop.

"Lets get home." Yami said.

"Agreed. We'll find Tea tomorrow." Atem added.

The two ran to the forest and back home.

* * *

It was the next morning when Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atem saw each other again at school. Yugi went to Yami and hugged him.

"How's your arm?" Yugi asked.

"Its fine. Its like nothing happened to it." Yami said.

Yami held his arm out to show that the wound was gone and no scars.

"I'm glad you're alright." Yugi said.

Heba walked up to Atem.

"What about you? You feel any better?" Heba wondered.

"My back is a bit soar, but nothing else." Atem answered.

Heba hugged Atem tight, "Good. I don't know what I would do If you got hurt." Heba said.

Atem smiled an hugged back.

The four walked into school and found Joey and Tristan in homeroom. They walked in and started to talk to them. Yami looked over to the back corner of the room and saw tea sitting in her desk back there. She stared at them with hatred in her eyes. Yami knew her shoulder was better, since newborns heal faster then older werewolves.

Yami turned to Atem, "Tea's here." Yami whispered to him.

"Here? I'm surprised she hasn't attacked anyone." Atem whispered back.

"Yea, because newborns usually have trouble around humans the first couple of days." Yami said.

"Who knows, but we still have to be careful." Atem said.

Yami nodded.

The teacher walked into the room and everyone got quiet.

As she did role she stopped on Tea, "Tea, why weren't you here yesterday?" The teacher asked.

"I got sick over the weekend sensei and still was resting up yesterday." Tea answered.

"Alright." She said and continued to do role.

Yami glanced back at Tea for a moment to find her staring at him. He looked back to the front as the teacher stared.

The whole school day Yami and Atem payed close attention to where Tea was and keeping a close eyes on there boyfriends. They head to be careful since they did know what Tea could do around humans still. Every chance they got, they were around Yugi and Heba, to protect them.

When it was break, Joey and Tristan invited tea over to sit with them. After all, they didn't know what she was and was still considered their friend.

Atem and Yami had their boyfriends in their laps as soon as they heard Tea was coming. Joey and Tristan talking to her, but the two couples tried to avoid Tea, but she wouldn't allow that.

"How was your weekend guys? You've been in your own conversion this whole time." Tea said.

Yami mentally groaned.

"Our weekend was good." Yami answered.

"Nothing really happened." Atem added.

"Heba and I worked in the shop." Yugi said.

Tea nodded, "Sounds nice." Tea said.

They all nodded in agreement.

The bell rang for the end of break and everyone headed in. Atem and Yami stayed behind a moment.

"I don't like this." Atem said.

"Me neither, but we still have to watch." Yami told him.

The two looked at the doors to see Tea glaring at them. She turned and walked inside.

Atem and Yami caught up to their boyfriends and went to class.

* * *

When school was over, everyone ran out of school. Yami, Yugi, Atem, and Heba walked out of school together and headed towards the arcade to hang out. Yami could feel someone following them, he looked back now and then, but no one was there.

"You ok Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yea, thought I saw something." Yami answered.

Yami still had that feeling on the back of his mind, but he lit it pass.

They got to the arcade and they still had fun. Soon Atem got the feeling of being watched as well. He looked around the arcade, but dint' see anything weird, so he pushed it aside.

The whole day, the couples had spent half the time at arcade then they headed to Atem and Yami's house for a little bit.

Heba was in Atem's room , while Yugi was in Yami's.

Atem was helping Heba a little bit with some homework he had.

Heba was done writing his last answer when a question popped in his head. He closed his notebook.

"Hey Atem, what are you going to do tonight?" Heba asked.

"We are going to watch over your house tonight, just in case Tea come back. Don't you worry about anything, you sleep and get rest." Atem told him.

"I understand, Atem. Thank you." Heba said.

Atem kissed Heba's forehead, "No need for thanks. We do what we think is right, to protect the ones we love." Atem said.

Heba smiled and kissed Atem.

When night started to roll around, Atem and Yami was going to take Yugi and Heba home. They were in the backyard. When the sun set and the moon started to rise, Atem and Yami transformed. Yugi got on Yami's back while Heba got on Atem's back.

"Ready?" Atem asked.

"Yep." Heba and Yugi answered.

The two werewolves nodded and headed into the woods. They ran as their boyfriends held onto the fur on their necks. Yugi buried his face in Yami soft fur.

After a while, right before they got to the game shop, Atem slowed down and stopped. Yami passed him.

"Yami wait." Atem called.

Yami stopped and turned around to face him.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Atem sniffed the hair.

"What's wrong Atem?" Heba wondered.

Atem started to growl, "Heba, get down."

Heba did as told and slid off Atem's back. Atem turned to face the trees, Heba behind him.

Yami smiled the air as well, he started to growl as well. Yugi slid off Yami's back as he faced the trees as well, Yugi behind him.

"Show yourself!" Yami started with a growled.

"Tea!" Atem finished.

Growling was heard from around the tree as Tea stepped out from behind it. Still on her hind legs as she dragged her claws across the trunk of the tree, leaving deep marks in it.

"Who said I was hiding? There's no need to hid from you two." Tea growled.

Yami and Atem stood on their hind legs as well and bared their teeth at her.

Yugi and Heba hid behind their boyfriends as they stared down Tea. She looked at them as her tongue went around her teeth.

Yami saw her looking at the two and hid Yugi from her view.

"You want them, you have to get through us first." Yami said.

"I could do that with ease." Tea said.

"Then come." Atem temped.  
"Gladly." Tea accepted.

Tea jumped at them. Atem jumped at her first, Yami behind. Tea battle Atem away, but Yami got her and brought her to the ground. He put his paw to her throat and tired to chock her. Tea managed to bring her paw up and swat at Yami's face, then she kicked him to the side. She stood up quickly and stared at him getting up. Atem then jumped on her back and clawed at her neck.

Yugi and Heba watched as their boyfriends fought their former friend.

Yami looked up at them.

"You two get out of here." Yami told them.

Then he got knocked back by Tea and she jumped on him. Atem rammed into Tea, getting her off his brother.

"Now!" Atem ordered as Yami was pushed back into him.

Heba didn't want to argue, so he grabbed Yugi's arm. Yugi yanked it away.

"Yugi lets go." Heba said.

"No, I'm not leaving him." Yugi said.

"We have to. We can't do anything. Were just a distraction for them right now." Heba told him.

"But Heba-" Yugi started.

"No buts. Come on." Heba said, saying it so there was no argument.

Yugi fought for a moment, but gave into his brother and started to run.

Tea saw the two ran and tried to go after them, but Atem grabbed her tail as Yami jumped on her back. Tea tried to get to them off, but Atem had a good grip on her tail as Yami dug his claws in her back.

Tea kicked her hind legs out and kicked Atem in the face, who lost his grip and was pushed back into a tree. She then stood up and rammed her back into the nearest tree, which Yami got slammed into and let go of her. She then took off to get Yugi and Heba.

Atem regained first and took off after her. Yami took a little longer and ran after his brother. Yami was a bit faster then Atem and took the lead. They had Tea in their sights. Yami ran faster and jumped, he went over Tea and landed in front of her. She skidded to a stop. She looked back to see Atem behind her.

"You will not stop me from getting what I want." Tea said.

"Yes we can and will." Atem said.

"When it comes to our mates, its our duty to protect them." Yami said.

"Even if we die trying." Atem added.

"The dieing part will be easy for you. I'll make sure of it." Tea growled.

Tea jumped at Yami and started to fight him. She mainly went for the neck, trying to get a killing blow. She came up with no success as Atem pushed her and pinned her to the ground. As Atem held her, Yami jumped at her throat. He bit down and broke her neck.

As Tea was dieing, she managed to get a final bow on Yami's face, leaving a gash across his left eye and Atem's right back leg. Tea let out a painful how as she died. Yami bit harder and her howl ended. Yami let got of her and her head fell to the ground.

Yami had closed his eye due to the blood falling from the claw mark across his eye.

He looked proudly at his brother, "Lets tell Yugi and Heba some good news." Yami said.

"Agreed." Atem said.

Yami helped Atem as he limped and headed to the game shope, proud of their fight won.

* * *

Yugi and Heba ran all teh way to the forst line close to their house. A loud how then reached their ears and they stopped dead in their tracks. They looked back into the woods, worried te how cam from one of their boyfriends.

"We have to go back." Yugi said.

"No, its to dangerous. We wait for them." Heba said.

"What if they dont' come back?" Yugi asked.

"They will." Heba answered, "We just have to wait."

Yugi still had worry on his face as he looked abck into the woods.

"_Come on, Yami. You ahve to come home. You have to. For me."_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Wolf: Well there you go. I think this is the longest chapter so far, awsome. Well the next chapter is the last chapter. R & R


	10. The Big Favor

Wolf: This is the last chapter for this story

Akami: Another story coming to an end.

Wolf: Even so, another will come.

Akami: Well lets get this done with first so that people can enjoy this.

Wolf: Good idea.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Big Favor

They boys waited at the forest line for a little bit longer. Then they spotted something back in the trees. Two shadowy figures were walked towards them. As they came into the light. Yugi and Heba saw that it was Yami and Atem. They ran to them and hugged them around their necks.

"Oh thank God you two are alright." Yugi breathed.

"There would be no reason for use to leave." Yami said.

Heba noticed Atem's leg, "Oh Atem, your leg is hurt." Heba said worried.

Atem looked at his leg and licked some blood off it, "Its okay, its not that bad." Atem said.

Yugi looked at Yami and noticed the scratch across his eye, which he had closed because of the blood.

"Yami, what about your eye?" Yugi asked as he touched about the scratch.

"No need to worry. I can open my eyes, I just don't want to get blood in it. I'll just have a scratch across my eyes tomorrow." Yami told him.

"If you say so." Yugi said.

Yami and Atem licked their boyfriends cheeks to a sure them they were fine. Yugi and Heba hugged them again.

"What about Tea?" Yugi asked.

"She's dead. Good and dead." Atem said.

"What are you going to do with her body?" Heba wondered.

Yami and Atem looked at each other.

"We're going to take her body as close to where she lives. Mostly in the woods." Yami said.

"Hopefully they take it she went for a walk in the woods and something attacked her." Atem added.

Their boyfriends nodded. The four walked towards the game shop, it was still a reasonable time for the two to get home so at least Yugi and Heba wont get yelled at. Yami and Atem stopped in the back so they weren't seen.

Yugi and Heba hugged their boyfriends again. Both kissed them on the top of their heads.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said.

Both werewolves nodded. They kissed their boyfriends on the cheek and went back into the woods.

Yugi and Heba headed inside to be greeted by their grandpa. They said hi to him, explaining their day, taking the werewolf part out of course. Then they headed up stairs.

* * *

The next day was like any other. Yugi and Heba walked to school to be greeted by their boyfriends at the front gate. Yugi was shocked to see Yami with a bandage over his eye.

"Yami why do you have a bandage?" Yugi asked.

"My wound is still healing, it was deeper then I thought. I have the bandage so it doesn't get infected." Yami told him.

"Well at least its okay." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

The four walked into school. Atem still had a slight limp when he walked.

"Your leg hurt still?" Heba asked.

"Just a little, but only when I end up walking a lot." Atem answered.

Heba nodded and they headed to homeroom. The group of friends huddled around each other.

"Have you guys heart what happened to Tea?" Joey started.

The two set of twins shook their head.

"They found her body in the woods not far from her house." Tristan said.

"Yes, they said she may have been on a walk and some kind of animal attacked her. They are still on the look out." Joey said.

"They still don't know what animal it could be, but they said it could have been a bear or maybe even a big cat." Tristan added.

Yami and Atem realized that they should avoid the woods for a little bit.

Yugi and Heba acted shocked.

"Oh, no. Poor Tea." Yugi said.  
"What a way to go." Heba said as well.

Joey nodded, "Yea. Poor girl. She was a good friend." Joey agreed.

Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atem looked at each other. They were just glad they didn't have to worry anymore about Tea.

* * *

-Couple Months Later-

It was the summer time now and Yugi and Heba were hanging out with their boyfriends all day. The say was about coming to an end and the four headed towards Yami and Atem's house. They headed towards the woods behind their house.

"Hey, Yami? Can we talk to guys about something." Yugi asked.

The two stopped and turned around to face their boyfriends.

"Sure, Yugi, what is it?" Yami wondered.

Yugi and Heba took a pause, looked at each other, then faced their boyfriends again.

"Me and Heba thought about this for a while." Yugi started.

"We finally made a decision." Heba finished.

Yami and Atem looked puzzled at what their boyfriends were talking about.

"A decision for what?" Atem asked.

The two paused again, "To be werewolves." To two said simultaneously.

Their boyfriends were shocked at what they just said.

"What?" Yami wondered, thinking he didn't hear right.

"You heard right Yami." Yugi said.

"We want to be werewolves." Heba added.

Atem shook his head, "No. You are not being like us. We don't want to put you through the trouble we went through." Atem told them.

"Atem, we want to go through what you did. We want to be like you. So we can be with you." Heba said.

Atem got quiet and sighed. He looked towards Yami for answered. All Yami did was walk up to Yugi and gave him a hug.

"Yugi, I'm glad you want to do this. I don't know about Atem, but I will do it." Yami said.

Yugi hugged Yami back, "Thanks Yami." Yugi thanked.

They turned to look at Atem to know his answer. Atem sighed, then nodded. Heba went to him and gave him a hug. Atem hugged back. Atem wasn't sure about doing this, but he wanted Heba to be happy.

The two waved for Yugi and Heba to follow them deeper into the woods, till they came to the little clearing. The sun then disappeared and the moon came out. Yami and Atem changed and stood on their hind legs in front of Yugi and Heba.

"Before we do this, we want you to understand a few things first." Yami said.

Yugi and Heba nodded.

Yami and Atem started to slowly walk around their boyfriends.

"If you want to be a werewolf there are things you need to know that we have not told you." Atem started.

"First, with changing into a wolf every night there is one night were you do not." Yami said.

"A night of a new moon. The one night you get to be free." Atem added,

"Next, you don't live forever. You age normally, but heal faster then normal."

"Can still die like any other human. Death by age is more common."

Yugi and Heba nodded, "Anything else?" Yugi asked.

The two were back in front and went on all fours, "The last you need to know is control." Atem answered.

"Control?" Heba wondered.

"As you saw with tea, she had no control over herself. That and she didn't have a controlled werewolf to tell her right from wrong." Atem pointed out.

"You have to know how to control your strength as well as your want for humans." Yami added.

"We had the same problem when we started. We'll be with you though, so we would help you." Atem told them.

"We understand." Yugi said.

Yami and Atem nodded.

"Hold out one of your arms." Yami said.

"It will hurt for a little bit." Atem added.

Both boys held out their left arm. Yami took Yugi's arm while Atem took Heba's and they bit down. The two kissed at the pain. Yami and Atem let the werewolf DNA go into Yugi and Heba, then they pulled away.

Yugi and Heba felt the burning pain of the bit marks start at their forearm until it went up their arm and to their whole body. Both screamed out in pain for a moment, falling to their knees with their eyes closed.

Soon they felt their bodies starting to change, it didn't hurt at all. Before they knew it, it was over.

They blinked open their eyes and looked down to see claws and paws. Yugi seemed to be covered in white fur, while Heba had a dark red color. Yami was surprised Yugi was white. It was a unique color for a werewolf. Yugi and Heba were admiring their new form, taking everything in that was new to them.

"So, what do do you guys think?" Yami asked.

"This is awesome." Yugi answered.

"I would need some time to get use to it." Heba said.

"That's normal." Atem told them.

Yami circled Yugi's new wolf form, "Yugi, you are a very rare color for a werewolf." Yami said.

"Yes, not many are white." Atem added.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yugi wondered.

"No, it just shows that you are purer then most werewolves." Yami explained.

Yugi nodded.

"Now what?" Heba asked.

"Now?" Atem paused, "We run free." Atem said.

"Hidden in the trees under the moonlight." Yami added.

"We are werewolves. Forever more." The two said together.

The two sat down, lifted their heads and started to howl. Soon Yugi and Heba sat by their boyfriends an joined in the howl. They all howled together that night.

* * *

-Five Years Later-

Through these last few years, things didn't change much. Except Yugi and Heba getting use to being werewolves. A year after Yami and Atem moved to Domino, they graduated high school and went off to the same college together.

Yugi and Heba haven't told their grandpa at all what they were, not now anyway. It was their biggest secret and no one knew. They slipped out at night to com back at down with out their grandpa knowing. He never knew.

The four graduated college as well this year and all moved into a house together, while they all had to look for. They eventually all found jobs so they could take care of themselves. Their house was actually in the woods that was on the outskirts of Domino, so they still weren't far from home. Also so they didn't have to worry about many people seeing them in their werewolf forms.

All four of them actually found jobs thanks to Atem and Yami's one cousin Seto. He all hooked them up with jobs in his company that he had in Domino. It was great actually seeing each other every day. They all took off the weekends when they could, so they could have time for each other.

Soon after the four graduated college, moved in together, and got jobs they all decided to get married. Atem actually asked Heba first when they went out on a normal date one night, of course Heba said yes. It wasn't till a week after till Yami asked Yugi and he said yes. The four decided they would have a double wedding and get married together at the same time. Once decided on a date they put the wedding together, well more Heba and Yugi did. They had a midnight sky wedding, or course they actually had the wedding on the night of a new moon so the wedding could be at night and they wouldn't be turning into werewolves. They had an amazing day that day and they lived the life of married couples now.

It was a Saturday night as the four were running around in the forest in werewolf form. They were just trying to see who would make it to the stream fastest. Heba won since he had the most speed, that was his talent.

"I win. You owe me later, Atem." Heba said with a wink.

Atem felt his ears heat up with embarrassment as Yami and Yugi smirked at him for what he was in for.

Yami looked towards Yugi, "Oh Yugi, you came in last so you owe me as well." Yami smirked.

Yugi pushed him with his paw, "Shut it, You're just saying that to get some." Yugi huffed.

Yugi laid his ears flat and licked under Yugi's chin.

"Don't even try it." Yugi warned.

Yami whined and laid down in the grass and whined, his ears still flat against his head. Yugi smiled down at him and licked him in between they ears.

"I still love you." Yugi told him.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck, "And I love you." Yami said.

Yugi laid in the grass next to Yami while Atem and Heba laid down across from them.

"You know, I've been thinking." Yugi started.

"About what, Aibou?" Yami wondered.

"That if you tow wouldn't have moved here, we would have never meet you." Yugi said.

"Or have this great life together." Heba added.

"We feel the same way." Atem said, licking Heba's cheek.

Heba smiled and licked back.

The two couples moved closer to each other and they looked at the moon.

"I wouldn't change my life for anything." Heba said.

"I agree with you on that one brother." Yugi agreed.

"Neither would we." Yami and Atem added.

Yugi was happy and lifted his head up to the moon and started to howl, soon the others joined in. They were in perfect harmony.

This was the life, a werewolf life of hiding in shadows, and they wouldn't' have it any other way.

THE END!

* * *

Wolf: Well there you go, the last chapter.

Akami: Another story over.

Wolf: And another one to come.

Akami: We thank all of you for reading.

Wolf: We'll see you in the next story. R & R


End file.
